Inhibitions
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: After what happened with Rino you would think that Abby would guard her heart but no, she's more than happy to give it to Tony. But wil the love that's blossoming betweent them make them blind about their case?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone if you are familiar with my work then you know I have only attempted General Hospital shippings, this NCIS story will be Tabby. I was going to do a Gabby FF since I am a die hard shipper for them but I decided not too. Thank your for reading, and I will have a poll on my page for you guys so you can let me know if you like my story or not. [-Review please!-]**

Special Agent Rino was a tall, silver fox like Gibbs, well not just like Gibbs. They couldn't be identical, no two things in this world is identical. Even twins weren't identical! But I digress, Special Agent Rino was here on a case and was having me run lab work on some blood that was found in a downtown crime scene. I had called to imform him that my 'friends' (computers) were almost done and that he could be on his way. We had been talking for almost a hour about my art work on the walls. When Gibbs and Tony strolled in, Gibbs with his usual swagger and stern look and Tony and his adorable smile. Gibbs slammed a cup of Caf Pow! on the table and turned towards the screen.

"What do you have for me Abby?" Were his most famous words used here, he could always sense when I had something.

My hands were a blur as I snatched the cup up and brought it to my lips, it had been too long. It had been two hours since I had a Caf-Pow! My eyes closed as the sweetness hit my tongue. It was so good that a small moan escaped my mouth.

Gibbs cleared his voice, "Abby"

My eyes popped open to see all three men staring at me. Their cheeks all a deep pink. Tony grinned pulling at his collar, "Was it just me or did the temperture just rise about twenty degrees in here?"

Gibbs grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me towards my computer, "I need results, now"

My hands began to work on the keyboard, "And results you will receive Gibbs!"

Gibbs stayed behind me, I felt the warmth his body was giving off underneath my lab coat. He placed his hands beside mine. "Who is he?"

"A friend" I answered vaguely.

"Abby" He warned.

"He's Special Agent Rino, an old friend of mine, I'm running some basic forensics for him since his stations lab is backed up. The director said it was okay"

"What do you mean by...old friend?" Gibbs pressed.

"Aw Gibbs tell me your not going deaf already" I teased, I printed out his results and moved under his arm to pick them up from the printer for him. With a quick annoyed glance at S.A. Rino he grabbed the results and left with Tony towing behind him

Rino whistled when he heard the ding signaling the elevator was closed, "Is that your boyfriend?"

I was shocked, "Gibbs! He's my boss, he's _Gibbs_!"

"Okay then what was he whispering to you about?" Rino crossed his arms, "He gave me the creepiest stare when he left"

I played with my fingers, tapping the beat of my ever blasting music on my palm "He just wanted to know who you were, Gibbs can be very territorial over his team" I chuckled, "Gibbs didn't like when any one messed with his team he was like a dog protecting his own little fire hydrant" Rino's eyebrows shot up, "That came out wrong"

"Listen Abby, I wanted to know i you wre free tonight" Rino looked visibly nervous, his cheeks were even redder. A sign of embarssment perhaps?

My head tilted to the side, "Are you asking me out?"

He scratched the top of his head, "Truth is Abigal, I 've been wanting to ask you out since I first met you"

That was surprising, I had never noticed any interest from him at all. I nodded my head, "What time?"

Rino blinked, standing up striaghter "Around eight possibly?"

I smiled, "I should be done around here then, it's a date" I haven't gone on a date in months, being so busy with NCIS. Not saying I don't love my job but a girl needs her social life.

"What's a date?" Ziva asked on her way in, she was holding manila envelope. I already knew what it was, and it was very important. The envelope was from Director Vance about a case he wanted my expertise with. which was very 'delicate' were his words. I'm not going to lie, I had a slight high from hearing so many compliments in two sentences about me.

"I asked Abby on a date and she said yes" Rino explained, seeming more confident by the second.

"Congradulations" Ziva said, handing me the envelope and receding out of the door, after taking another peek at Rino.

* * *

I was cleaning up my lab, getting ready to leave when Tony walked in. He swaggered (if that's what you called his 'big boy walk') on over to me and looked in dismay as I scrubbed my table.

He made a funny face, "Ah, _cleaning_. I hate doing that stuff"

"You clean? I always thought you just pushed everything under your bed." I teased, poking him in the chest. He catched my hand and held it to his chest.

"Who is this Rino guy anyway?" Tony asked, his eyes narrowing in on mine. Tony may be a goof but he was a damn good NCIS agent.

I yanked my hand away, "He's a friend, who I might start dating. I think we are dating, I mean this would be our first date."

"You like your men...."He snapped his fingers trying to find the word, "I'm just going to say it. Rino is _old_"

"So what? Rino is a friend of mine, I'm just going as a friend and if I end up seeing a romantic side to our friendship then I might--"

Tony look appalled, "Your not going to sleep with him are you?"

"That's none of your business, but just so you won't be laying in your bed staring at the ceiling wondering....no I'm not." I told him, why was Tony so invested in my personal life any way? I expected Gibbs to be this way not Tony. He usually stood aside with a 'your all just here for my etertainment' smile on his face. Tony was more than that of course, he wanted everyone to think he was a player but he wasn't. I knew that even if no one else carried to find out.

"I wouldn't be staring at my ceiling thinking about you Abby"

"Way to make a girl feel good about her self Tony" I said playfully, going back to wiping my table. I would have to leave soon so I could get dressed at home.

Tony walked towards the door, "I wouldn't because I usually save that for my dreams"

I turned just in time to see Tony smile before the elevator doors closed. What had gotten itnto Tony and why was my heart suddenly picking up speed?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is really short, sorry. Review and I'll start on the next chapter ASAP. Thank you for reading.**

Rino's car was epic, it would blow Tony away it was a vintage Oldsmobile. Eh, maybe it was just my type of car. Tony was a Mustang kind of guy. "Rino your car is unbelievable, Tony would kill forr a car like this!"

Rino grunted in reply, "Would he?" His attitude seemed to be off tonight, earlier he was so happy and flirtatious. Now he was tense,irate and anxious.

I put my hand over his on the armrest, "Are you okay,"

He pulled away, "I'm fine...why don't you just look out the window and enjoy the scenery?"

"Like a child?" I am not a child Rino, what's up with you? You've been acting weird since you came up to get me"

Suddenly he pressed on the brakes, my body propelled forward. My head slammed against the dashboard. A scream that poured out of my lungs, and scratched against my wind pipes filled the bounced back into my seat, I reached into my pocket irrationally thinking I could call Gibbs.

"Oh no you don't!" His hands circled my neck and that's when I noticed we were on a highway. He continued to choke me and after I quit clawing at his arm I concentrated on staying woke to push the tiny button on my bracelet

* * *

Timothy Mcgee stood out of his chair, "Why are we still here DiNozzo? I'm tired I want to go home" McGee complained.

Tony didn't even call him a derogatory name instead he faced the team and announced "Abby's in trouble, I'm certain she's been kidnapped and I know it had to be that old man she went on a date with"

McGee sat backing his seat and began typing, "I'm sure he would have thrown her phone away by now, but I'm going to track it anyway. Maybe I can find the last signal, that can clue us in where they may be going"

"She told me he would pick her up at seven, when did you--How do you know she's in trouble DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, Tony had never said.

McGee and Ziva both looked up at Tony who was slightly blushing, "Two months ago she was scared to sleep alone because her ex boyfriend was calling her all night and sending her emails about how they belonged together and how he needed her. So I brought her a bracelet, which has a tracking device embedded into the bottom."

"What?" Gibbs exclaimed, Abby had never come to him about anything.

"She wanted to keep him at bay boss, and let's be honest here you would have killed him" They all knew that's would have happened this time. Gibbs had a temper, and he couldn't bottle it up forever. And one thing that set him off was when someone messed with his team, he had already felt like he failed her once. He wouldn't be able to feel like that again, and that went for all of them. " I got the signal about ten minutes ago, I just checked my phone when I saw the alert"

McGee concentrated on his computer screen, typing furiously. "Alright....I have a trace, the last signal is three miles away from her place. Since it's custom for the male to drive I'm going to go on a whim and saw they're in his car....which is a 1967 Cutlass Supreme Oldsmobile" McGee looked up and noted the familiar glint in Tony's eye. He recognized what kind of car it was, and since the model was so old it would definitely be evident.

"I'm going to drive over to where that last signal came from and then......"

* * *

"When Gibbs finds out where I am, he'll kill you. This was a big mistake Rino"

Rino dropped to his knees in front of me, he tugged on my the ties that bounded me to the chair. He smiled, the black orbs in his eye sockets stared at me like a crow. "Abby we both know you wouldn't have agreed to stay with me if I asked, so I decided to show you"

"Show me? Are you really _this _delusional? You kidnapped me and I still don't want to be here"

"I'm going to show you what I want from you, what you want from me." He traced a ragged nail down my arm, "My w-wife died a couple of months ago, I just told you that we had divorced. She died, she died because of her sins. You don't sin Abby, do you?"

Oh crap, "Everyone sins Rino"

He looked at her harder, his finger dug into her skin drawing blood "But you don't"

I nodded vigorously, "Your right I don't sin"

That cheered him up, he jumped up and clapped his hands together "Good. Now I'll go get dinner ready and you can...." He looked around the basement, "sit, you can sit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally typed this up, sorry you guys!**

**ABBY POV**

_I can't believe I fell asleep! I freaking fell asleep!_

I thought to myself as I was being dragged up the basement steps to the kitchen. Rino loomed above me with a pasted on smile, I could smell the simmering food he had prepared for us. I could barely struggle all I could do was drag my feet and sulk. He pulled me up to a chair and sat me down. The looked amazing but I wouldn't eat one little scoop of it. When he lifted the spoon to my lips I shook my head, he pressed the scalding hot spoon to my lips and I jerked my head back.

"Abigal! Your making this more difficult than it has to be. Eat it!" He yelled, frustrated with my antics.

Okay maybe one bite....I opened my mouth and took the scoop in my mouth swallowing before it had a chance to burn my tongue. It was good. Rino smiled at me and sat in his seat next to me. Cutting up his roast, humming a unfamiliar tune. I looked around us to find that we were in very big kitchen. It had high ceilings, and granite countertops, with top of the line appliances. He couldn't afford any of this on his budget. So where did he get the money?"

He took another scoop of the roast and brought it back to my lips, without refusal I swallowed it. "Good girl" He praised me like I was a dog.

* * *

**THE TEAM**

"McGee what did you find?" DiNozzo demanded, looking at a blank screen which was usually full of information on their suspects.

McGee ignored him, continuing to type, "He's clean of any assults, bad credit everything. But I hacked into his computer logs to find that he's been hacking into Fifth Third's siphoning money from numerous accounts, including a private one his wife has, or had. He could've killed her, there isn't a death certifacte here....Wait! Hold on, I got something. There's a mansion that Rino's wife inherited. It hasn't been lived in or anything. There's only one bill that she has to pay, no heat, elec---"

DiNozzo didn't need to hear any of that, he had driven to the spot where they lost Abby's signal at and had found her phone cracked in to in the middle of the road. "Send me the address" He was already read, and he wasn't waiting for Ziva and Gibbs to gear up. Abby needed him now.

* * *

**RINO'S POV**

Dinner had been a failure, the more I thought about it the more it dawned on me that Abigail Scuito never loved me, never. Not even after I killed my wife for her. How could she do this to me? I gave up everything for her and she acts as if suddenly she wants nothing to do with me?

I started to pace the basement floor, where I had brought Abigail back too, "It's not right, it's not right, it's not right" I repeated over and over. What wasn't alright again? She wasn't right! Right!

This needed to be fixed quick, that man who was watching her so closely in her lab must be who she's cheating on me with. Abby did love me! What the hell was I thinking, she had always loved me. My wife had just been in the way, and I did away with her so nothing would touch us. Nothing at all. We needed to get away from here. Now.

I put my hands on both of Abby's shoulders, "I forgive you" Wow did she look a mess, her hair was wild, her tears had made her face redder than a apple, and her eyes were bloodshot.

She began stuttering before finally spitting out the words "What for?"

"Don't act like you don't know" My hands tightened on her shoulders, I don't like liars.

Her eyes darted back and fourth, quickly trying to find a lie to tell. I knew liars. I slapped her, "Don't lie, that's a sin"

"_Okay, okay!_ I don't know what your talking about though! tell me!"

"You've been cheating on me, Abby"

"What! How can I cheat on you if I don't---"

* * *

**ABBY POV**

He slapped me again, "Don't do that Abby! I hate liars, my wife was a liar!"

It literally went blind for a couple of seconds, the sound of a channel off air screamed in my ears. I wanted to do more than slap this man, must I remind everyone that I could kill them and not leave one single drop of forensic evidence? If I had the chance that's what I would probably do! Temporary insanity.

Rino looked towards the stairs, where a beeping noise came from. He bent down and kissed my cheek "I'll see you soon" And then he ran up the stairs, a door opened and slammed shut. Rino was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, again for coming back for more! This story is almost over, don't forget Rino is still out there! [in the NCIS land of course]**

**Tony's POV**

I kicked outmy foot slamming into the door, it burst open wood flew into the air before settling noisely to the ground. We charged into the room, guns cocked.

"NCIS" I yelled, looking left and right for a sign of the bastard that took Abby.

Nothing.

I took one hand off of the gun, pointed it towards the stairs "Half of you go up, the rest downstairs" They nodded and my team followed me to the kitchen. It was too many rooms, that we had to split up downstairs. The kitchen wa clear except for a pile of dishes in the sink and two plates on the table. The basement door hung ajar, I took the steps two at a time until I spotted Abby slumped over the end stair. Blood had gushed out of her nose onto her dress, I wiped it away. And I wasn't sure if she was breathing.

"Abby! Wake up please, wake up" I shook her, my tears began to sting my ears. I could barely hear the voices yelling upstairs some from my team, but I ignored them. I didn't bother telling them that she was unconsious that she wasn' responding, and that I couldn't feel her breathe.

**Abby POV**

I could hear someone caldling my name but I couldn't open my eyes. My nose hurt pretty badly, and my teeth was senitive to my tongue. _Abby please_ the voice begged again. I wanted to wake up so see and reassure who ever was crying over me that I was in fact okay. I _had _to wake up, I forced my eyes to crack open, blink and to look into--Tony's eyes.

"Tony? Why are you crying?" I croaked.

His eyes widened, non plussed before his lips touched mine softly without thinking I kissed back not minding the pain. His warm lips were comforting.

"Abby!" Ziva yelled in relief from the stairs, "We have her!"

* * *

The doctor poked me again with her glove clad finger making sure my nose wasn't broken. "Ow! Come on lady can you be a little gentler?" Mrs. Jensen rolled her eyes and wrote a couple of notes on her clipboard.

"I'm going to prescribe a low dose of Darvocet to deal with the pain I don't want to prescribe nothing too serious." She stuffed her pen back into her pocket "Just promise you'll take it easy"

"I will" I lied, I hated lying but it was no way I can sit in a bed all day doing absolutely nothing. I shoved my feet back into my shoes, arms into my jacket.

She handed the prescription to Tony. "Keep an eye on her will ya?"

Tony smiled, "I plan too" He needed a doggy treat for not watching the doctor's hips swing past him. His attention stayed on me.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, wow it's not much of a chapter at all more like the back of a book cover. Review please!**

"


	5. Chapter 5

**I fixed all the spelling errors. *sigh***

Tony I really don't think this is necessary at all" Tony was helping me get dressed and if that wasn't weird enough I still remember our kiss. I t was awkward to be around him and I really needed to share this with someone. I wanted to call Ziva. "It is necessary you my friend and I'm going to help you through this until your better" He said pulling an over sized t-shirt over my head. Thankfully I had managed to put my bra on even though it hurt my back. After the shirt he picked me up from the chair and laid me down on his guest bedroom bed.

"Do friends kiss each other?" I asked, the words coming out like a sneeze.

Tony's eyebrows shot up "No they don't but we'll talk about that later when your not medicated"

"Your just making up excuses" I accused, Tony's head began to blur and I could tell that the pain medication was working pretty fine. I couldn't even feel the pain in my leg ,face or back any more just numbness.

He kissed m cheek and smiled "we'll talk in the morning"

Well we never talked in the morning since he went to work early. Leaving me a not by the breakfast he left me that Gibbs had called him in. The breakfast he left me was good, something that he left to go get from a fast food restaurant. I ate and got bored quick with the vast collection of movies he had. I wanted to know what Tony's room looked like.

When I made it to Tony's room I had a new found dislike for crutches and I was exhausted. Using crutches were a pain in the butt. I looked around the room, leaning on the burgundy dresser. The walls were painted pearly white and there were actual posters on the wall empathizing how childish Tony could be. I ad to give him credit at least the posters were framed. His bed covers were white and burgundy. And there was a table by the bed. And that was it. On the dresser was; watches, and two small bottles of cologne. I sprayed on and began coughing immediately it was _way_ to strong.

I know it was wrong to but I went snooping in his drawers. Men didn't know how to hide anything. In the first drawer was socks the second was underwear the third was shirts. I lifted the shirts up and felt around not thinking I would but then I felt a sharp edged projects and grabbed it. It was a black sculled picture of Tony and I. Why in the world would he have kept this picture in his drawer why not in the living room with the rest of the pictures of the team?

In the picture Tony's hand is around my waist and my head is leaned toward his shoulder. Oh Ziva's birthday party. That was only two months ago.

"What are you doing?" The voice came from the doorway and it startled me so much that I dropped the picture. The frames glass broke and scattered up and cut my leg.

"Dang it!" I hopped to his bed and pulled my leg tensely up to my thigh to examine the cut.

"I'll get you a band-aid" Tony said, mad that I'd hurt myself and because I found the picture I could tell. He came back with a band-aid and a cotton ball that I guessed was to wipe blood from my cut. Wrong. He wiped the alcohol dampened cotton ball against my cut and I yelped by the unexpected burn.

"Tony!"

"Sorry" He said, not meaning it in the least. "I wished you wouldn't had gone through my things" It was weird seeing so serious, sullen.

"I expected to find condoms or a pair of Unforgiven Clint Eastwood picture not that"

"I don't know if I should be more offended by the fact that you think I hide my condoms or the crack that I have a thing for Clint"

I shrugged, chortling "Clint Eastwood is cute...in a way"

"Your weird Abby. Different. That's why I like you so much"

"Like, like? Or?"

"I fell like I'm in grade school and I'm waiting for the response to a do you like me or not" Tony said, he sighed and looked down at his hands and sighed "Yeah Abbs I like you"

"Oh, Ton-"

The intro music to Miami Vice filled the room and Tony looked at his phone and scowled at the interruption "I gotta go I just came back to check on you. Don't worry though we're still looking for Rino want me to take you back to the guest room?"

"Um" For some reason I didn't want Tony to touch me. Maybe because Tony kissed me and I'd been developing feelings ever since? . Thoughts have been running through my head that I thought I'd never have. "No thanks I think I can handle it.

I was in the kitchen making me a sandwich when I heard the front door open. I was a bit nervous to see Tony again. So I turned my back to the door and continued making my sandwich even when my legs got wobbly at the sound of his footsteps to the kitchen door.

"Miss me?" That wasn't Tony.

I whipped around so fast that I bet I tore another muscle in my back. "How did you get up here?" I pretty sure Gibbs and the others wouldn't leave me without a security guard. This seriously felt like deja vu just another psychotic boyfriend.

"Abigail I love you and you love me and when two people love each other they have to fight through these dire situation that they're put through"

"Yeah but you put us in this situation Rino"

I grabbed the butter knife that I was using and clenched tightly in my hand. "Rino, Tony will be home. Soon"

"Oh yeah? Tony's your man now? Are you sleeping with him?" He asked angrily, stepping towards me with a drunken swagger. he closer he got the stronger the smell of Jim Bean got. "Answer the question Abigail"

"No Rino we aren't sleeping together"

He wiped his snotty nose "But you want to, right? That's why your only wearing a trampy little shirt. I thought you were better than this!" Rino lunged towards me and forgetting all about the butter knife I dropped it and fell to the ground taking cover like I was at a Tornado drill. Rino punched me in the small of my back knocking me farther to the ground ironically since he wanted me to stand. "Get up Abigail. Up!" He growled above me.

I tried to crawl away but he pulled me back "-Bitch. I'm-"

That one five lettered word is what switched my light to scared to pissed off. I coiled my leg back and shot it out, hitting him in the nose. I heard a low crunch noise and rejoiced in my brain for a few seconds. Kicking again, feeling the warm spill of blood on my toes.

"Bitch!" I jumped on top of him and clawed at his face. Punching, slapping, and scratching fast and hard as I could.

Rino was a military veteran though, stronger and much more skilled. He threw me off him and I hit my head on the counter drawer and slumped to the ground.

"NCIS! Get down on the floor now!" Ziva hollered at him, running into the room with her gun raised. I didn't know how she knew I was in trouble but I was just glad she was here. She repeated her self again before realising he was on the ground. He surrendered with his hands raised like sticks.

"Okay, okay don't shoot!"

Ziva shot a round above his head and he screamed "Don't tell me what to do"

He looked at me pleading, "Abby come on tell her everything is fine. Tell her"

I shook my head like a broken robot and scrambled to my feet and ran into Tony's room locking the door behind me. Rino had once been a great friend of mine. It was hard see him like this, so broken, lonely. He had no one and he seriously thought that we were in love with one another. Someone knocked on the door , "It's Tony" I ran to the door and yanked it open throwing my arms around Tony's neck and kissing him as hard as I could. He kissed me back carrying us both into the bedroom and shutting the door behind us. He pulled away from me though.

"Don't cry Abby"

"I can't help it. He was my friend"

Tony rubbed my back but stopped when I tensed up since it was already bruising there "God I want to kill this guy" He muttered half to himself and half to me. "Come on your coming down to NCIS with us. I'll find you something to wear"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am hoping to finish this story up first before Going After Love. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I felt odd to be on Ducky's table where the corpses are usualaly are. Waiting to be disected by the small medical examiner. I always felt bad when a body was auctopsied all it's secrets were officaily out. You could tell a lot about a dead body. At least that's what Ducky was always telling me.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked he walked in between my legs his hands on eithe side of my hips on the table.

"About the dead bodies" My voice came out in a whisper like I was interrupting a funeral.

"Not yours I hope?"

"Not specifically"

He picked me up by my waist carrying me to my feet "I want my Abby back. You know the one iwth the bright red lipstick and pigtails and bizarre sense of fashion?"

That sparked a smile out of me, I grabbed his hand "Come with me to my lab"

* * *

I checked my reflection after getting changed into my outfit. A black and red checkered skirt, white shirt with a black skeleton on the front, and black platform heels. I pulled my hair into two long pig tails on the top of my hair too, and smacked on some red lipstick. It hurt to get dressed with the old and new injuries but I 'walked it off' and I was feeling more and more like my self.

"Abby?" That wasn't Tony's voice. I walked into my main lab and ran into Gibbs arms.

"I missed you Gibbs"

"I missed you too Abby. We all did" He said, rubbing the top of my forehead messing up my bangs.

"When were you going to tell me you were seeing Tony?"

"Because I'm not?" I lied, was I lying? We hadn't talked about any of that.

"Remember Abby you can tell me anything" How could I keep anything from Gibbs, especially when he spoke to me like that.

I eased out of his hold, leaning against the computer desk "He kissed me when you all found me at Rino's. And then I kissed him at his place"

"I knew that was a bad idea" Gibbs said absently.

Gibbs was always trying to protect me, from harm, heartbreak. He was like a dad, he treated all of us like that though. "I don't think it was, at least I don't think. The whole situation has me thinking that maybe I have feelings for Tony."

Gibbs groaned, "Aw Abbs. You had to do this with Tony?! Why not McGee?"

"I don't know because Tony is funny, attractive, and for some crazy reason _get's _me? Just because McGee is a geek and I am doesn't mean that we're destined for one another"

"fI know that just...Tony?" Gibbs really didn't seem to get it."He's a player"

"Duh, I know that."

He sighed "I just don't want you to get hurt and we all know how you and forgiving--

"I can forgive!"

"Sure you can. Hey you still haven't forgiven Palmer for spilling that darn---"

"That's because he shouldn't have been messing with my things!" I retorted back angrily. I don't even know why he was in my office that day.

Gibbs laughed, "See?"

I couldn't help but join in. "Thanks for supporting me on this"

"I'll support anything you do" He replied honestly, kissing me on my forehead and walking towards that door "Tony's here" He announced two seconds before the elevator dinged.

"Hey boss!" Tony yelled even though Gibbs was only two feet away. I heard a clapping noise and then Tony yelped. "Sorry boss"

Tony walked in and was happy to see my outfit. His smile was genuine and totally Tony. "Here is my Abby" Was it wrong to secretly love the fact that he added the 'my' in that sentence?

I twirled around, my skirt flitting up like a spinning top. "Yep, I talked to the director and he believes that I can come back to work soon"

"I guess you can since we got that looney Rino"

"That sounded like you were giving me permission" I said, crossing to my computers and starting them up.

"I wasn't I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt"

"But it does hurt Tony." I traced my fingers over the sides of my monitior "I missed my babies"

"Why don't you just bring your computers home?"

"Yeah like the director is going to let me bring home million dollar merchandise. I miss my entire lab Tony, I mean could you have stayed away from work as long as I have?"

He shook his head "Your right I couldn't have. I mean just one hour with out calling McGee McGoo get's me antsy"

"Typical Tony."

_Ding! _

McGee walked in with a Caf-Pow! "Look what I got for you Abs"

Tony took it away from him "Didn't I ask you to get this for Abby?"

McGee blushed "Uh yea you did which would still carry the logic of why I said 'look what I got for you Abby"

"Yeah but I got it for Abby. I brought it"

McGee dug in his pants and handed Tony his change "Yeah but I actually went to go get it"

"Thanks...to the both of you" I said taking a big gulp of my Caf-Pow! Pure goodness.

"Thank me" Tony corrected.

"No me"

"Quit it before I get Gibbs back down here" I threatened.

"Okay. Oh yeah the other reason I came down here is that the Director wanted to speak with you"

I slapped him on the arm "McGee! Why didn't you say that when you first got down here?"

"Well because of Tony and um owww!" McGee whineed rubbing his shoulder.

"Typical McGee" Tony teased.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I'm updating this again! Favorite? Review? Tell me what you think! Oh yeah there's a poll on my page based on this. Updates on what I'm going to be doing with my stories are on my page every day. So check it out.**

I waited outside the Director's office since he was briefing with someone. A few minutes and a man came out and gawked at my outfit and bruises.

"Are you alright? I wasn't sure if he was talking about my well being or my mental wellness.

"I'm doing great" I squinted at his badge "Special Agent Holden"

He nervously spluttered nonsense then moved past me with a taut "Good day ma'am"

Director Leon as usual at his desk chewing on an tooth pick. He stood up when I entered and sat when I did. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, you?"

He nodded "Fine. But I'm not the one who is being stalked by her friend"

"I'm not being stalked anymore, and Rino is currently in custody guarded by men that Gibbs picked out. I'm pretty sure I'm safe.

"That's right...before all of this happened I had a job for you, and I'm only going through with this because I feel as if your strong enough and smart enough to do it. But if your not feeling up to the task"

I sat up straighter "I am, I am!"

"Here" He gave me sealed dark blue laminated envelope.

"So read it then call you?" I wasn't aware on how this worked.

"No call Tony"

"Why would I call Tony?"

"Gibbs would never allow me to send you off somewhere without back-up so I chose Tony to go with you."

"Why not bring Ziva, why did you choose me?"

"Because Ziva is trained to know what is forensic evidence and what isn't and I believe that you have been around Gibbs and the team to know how to keep below the radar, how to play the game. I believe in you"

"I won't let you down Director"

* * *

My testimony for Rino's trial was almost two months away Leon had estimated this would take about a month to finish up. The objective was to befriend the next door neighbors who had been on the run for a long time. They wanted us to find a valuable chip full of the governments most sacred secrets that they would pay any amount of money to keep away from the public. They weren't even sure that they had stolen the chip but they were sure they were up to no good. N.C.I.S was doing the F.B.I a huge favor letting them borrow their most prized forensic specialist.

"Honey I'm home!" Tony yelled from the doorway throwing his empty briefcase on towards the chair and missing.

"Where did you go any way, it's not like you really have a job"

"No I actually have a job here, at a firm downtown. All I do is paperwork since they were doing a favor for the F.B.I. Fun!" He sat next to me on the sofa taking the bag of potato chips out of my hands.

"What did you do?"

"Watch them" I flicked the channel back to channel two that showed four split screens showing the outside of the house and one camera in the living rom they had snuck in by a agent posing as the cable guy.

"What have these two spooks been up too?"

"Absolutely nothing ,they're boring"

"They're bound to do something interesting. Lets go over there"

"Now?"

"Yeah it's time to meet our neighbors."

* * *

Tony wrapped an arm around my waist as we waited for them to answer the door. The porch light was off even though it was getting late so you could see their feet shuffling by the door. Deciding if they should answer it or not.

The door creaked open.

A slim brunette just a foot taller than her stocky husband stood in the door way. They both accessed us quickly wondering who the hell we were. Even though I was sure they had seen our pictures when they did back ground checks on us. Too bad they wouldn't find damn thing. I was too good at my job.

"Can we help you?" She asked nervously, trying to sound steady.

"Hello I'm Lauren Needleton and this is my husband Matt and we just moved next door and we wanted to introduce ourselves." Tony and I even looked like suburbans.. Me in my black slacks and a dressy blouse him in his suit that he wore to work earlier.

Holly stepped back, "Come on in"

We had a few drinks and Holly started to loosen up while her husband stayed tense and with a constipated expression. The conversations we were talking about didn't revolve around each other more about sports and our favorite drinks. When it started to get late I thought it was time to go home before they kicked us out.

"I'm sorry you guys but I think we've over stayed out stay."

The husband (Richard) spoke up "Come back tomorrow if you can we're grilling"

Tony topped off his beer "How can we pass that up?"

"You can't! So be here!" Holly hollered drunkenly.

* * *

"What do you think?" Tony asked me when we got through the door, heading upstairs.

I shrugged "They like us. But Richard threw me off when he invited us back"

"Yeah, he might be a little suspicious but we can smooth that over"

I yawned, "We should go to bed. I mean you must have had a long day at work"

"Aha" He laughed sarcastically behind me.

I showered first, and dressed in what I wore ordinarily to sleep in a large over sized tee but I added a pair of boy shorts since I was sleeping in the bed with Tony. When he came out, in a pair of boxers he was holding his neck in pain.

"I think I sprained a muscle in my neck!"

"What were you doing in the shower to pull a muscle?" I patted the space in front of me "Come sit down I think I can help"

He sat. "Not what you have in your head"

I scooted up further and squirted some of the lotion from the bottle I was using for my legs into my hands and began working on his shoulders. Making sure that he was relaxed when I moved towards his collarbone.

"Ow, wow your amazing Ab's" He leaned back towards me. The muscles in his shoulders softened and the pain he had in his neck dissipated.

"Thanks" He pulled my arm from his shoulder and kissed it.

I leaned over pressing my lips to his ear. He took the initiative twisting around slanting over my body so that we lay flat on the bed. Soft, wet kisses of his trailed down my neck followed by a sting of electricity. His hands pulled down on my pajamas.

"Do you have anything...?" I asked ambiguously.

He looked up catching my eye "Only if your sure" His hands crawled underneath my shorts his index finger flicked under neath the band of my panties. I tugged his face closer, kissed him, and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been about eight months since my last update, that won't happen again!**

Holly and Richard didn't look to happy that we had taken them up on their offer. Holly seemed to forget that she'd even agreed to invite us. She looked bewildered as we came into their backyard with a casserole that I had to look up online to make. They didn't looked fazed for long, Holly pasted on a smile and waved us towards them.

"You came" It sounded more like a accusation that a statement. The couple looked nicely put together, designer clothes, hair precisely put up and bright white deceiving smiles.

"Like I said last night 'how could we pass this up'?" Tony told them setting the casserole down on one of the patio tables they had.

"Oh you just couldn't!" Holly said her smile so tight I was afraid she'll break her jaw.

"Do you have any other guests coming?" Tony asked them.

Richard looked down the driveway anxiously, "We're expecting my brothers soon." He was lying through his teeth, and he tried to cover up his nerves by smiling even more.

"I'll love to meet them, so anyway's what else have you guys cooked?" I asked changing the subject. I didn't want them getting suspicious if we lingered on Richard's 'brothers' too long. People who had secrets could manifest things in their mind. If they started believing you were being dishonest things could go from bad to worse.

"Do you have anything to drink Holly?"

Holly instantly brightened at the idea of drinking, "Yeah, follow me!" I caught Richard rolling his eyes at Holly's chipper attitude and I guessed that she possibly had a drinking problem.

The house was clean, and well furnished. Probably by the prior owners because I doubted it was down by Richard and Holly. Holly dug through the freezer for ice, and I sat on a bar stool at the counter. "How long have you guys lived here?"

Holly glanced by at me unsure, "Uh, a while now. Where did you guys live before?" Taking the conversation away from her.

"Texas, loved it there. Matt's family is there but most of mine moved here. Where do you y'all come from?" I got up from my seat and my steps were quiet as I snuck up behind her as she looked through the refrigerator again. When she turned again she yelped.

"Wow, you move fast." She side stepped away from me, and maneuvered her way to the counter with the ingredients to make our martini's.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, I have a question." And this question was made to scare the fuck out of her, it was make her less trusting of her partner and probably me too if she asked Richard about it.

"At first I thought it was an undercover police car monitoring the area, but I saw it come around the block over four times before it finally stopped at the end of the block. And Richard came out of the house..."

"What? When?" Her attention was on me completely, searching my eyes for words.

"Past three in the morning." I said looking down, blushing in false embarrassment. "Richard wouldn't be cheating would he?"

"Did you tell Matt about what you saw?"

I shook my head, "'Course not, men stick together and I wouldn't want Richard knowing that you know he's cheating."

Her hands trembled slightly as she began making our drinks, and I felt a little bad about putting doubt in her mind about Richard. It was for the best though, they needed to be caught in the act and creating trust issues between them was a great way to break them apart. "Thanks Lauren."

"Don't worry about it." I told her giving her a smile, I picked my drink up and toasted with her before taking a sip. She took all of her's in one gulp and began to pour more.

"I'm seriously tired of his shit." She mumbled to herself.

"He's cheated before?"

"Richard isn't much of a cheater, but he's a coward. Don't let the macho look fool you. He's a pompous, weak asshole and I regret ever meeting him. My life has been shit since."

"Wow, why don't you leave him?"

"Richard is all I have...isn't that a bitch?" She cackled, taking a swig of her refilled glass.

"Sometimes being alone is better than being in a relationship with someone you can't trust."

"Honey! Come on, meet Richards' brothers!" Tony called out to me. Holly began choking on her drink, and I slapped her a couple of times on the back before going outside. I wanted to see these 'brothers' for myself. They were two men, both tall, muscled, and with pissed off expressions. I hurried over and grabbed the first man's hand and shook it with a firm grip.

"My name is Lauren, and yours?"

He stuttered at first, "Saying Bil-Allen" I guessed that the first name was his 'Bill' maybe a nickname for 'William'. I couldn't wait to have McGee search it. I moved on to the second man and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His lips curled up smugly.

"And what is your name?" Tony asked him from beside me, placing a hand around my waist. My heart leapt at he touch of affection. Even in this dangerous moment where if they chose to kill us we would be dead.

"Lucas" I could almost smell the lie rolling off his tongue, sliding like venom from his teeth. I got a hinky feeling from this guy. I swallowed hard, tasting copper pushing up my throat. I never was placed in the field and I was beginning to feel like I wasn't ready for this.


End file.
